Dur d'être écrivain !
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [OS] Yusaku Kudo est sur le point de sortir la suite de ses fanfictions, mais il va se rendre compte qu'être écrivain peut être plus dur que ce que l'on pense, surtout quand la Logique s'en va en Guerre.


12 Juin 20**

Etats Unis, Los Angeles, Appartement Kudo

Yukiko n'était pas là ce jour là, elle était parti faire du shopping avec Jodie Foster et Donald Trump, c'était donc l'occasion idéale pour Yusaku de continuer une de ses petites fictions personnelles.

Il s'installa sur son bon vieux fauteuil en cuir, son ordinateur allumé, et une tasse de café dans la main qui ne lui servait pas à écrire, il fallait bien.

Il lança Firefox mais comme il y avait une grosse msie à jour de merde, il se contenta de Google Chrome. Quoi ? Internet Explorer ?

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Il se rendit donc d'avance sur où il était inscrit sous le pseudo de Miaoussquipète92 et où il était très connu pour ses fictions sur My Little Pony pleines d'amours, de magies et de paysages multicolores !

Et maintenant qu'il s'était co sur le site, il pouvait lancer Microsoft Word pour commencer à écrire le Chapitre N°3 de…

Rainbow Dash II, le Retour

Avec la participation de mon frère pour les effets très spéciaux qu'on ne voit pas puisque c'est du texte !

Il était sur le point de presser la première touche de son clavier qui était la touche $, quand un petit souffle dans le cou et une voix survinrent.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de poster sur ce site de merde ! »

Le Romancier sursauta sur le coup et alla se coller contre le mur pour faire face à celui qui venait de lui coller une peur bleu.

Il le connaissait, c'était Robert, son voisin un peu chelou qui aime pisser dans des pots de fleur et arroser le canapé avec de l'acide.

Mais une question subsistait.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ! - C'est Eyto qui m'a permis d'entrer et qui va nous faire un magnifique caméo ! »

Le concerné était à l'entrée de la pièce en train de faire un coucou main Miss France.

« Hé ouais c'est moi ! »

Yusaku préféra de pas tenir compte de cette seconde apparition soudaine, et resta concentré sur la première qui était gênante.

« Dégage de chez moi !

\- Non, pas tant que tu ne te seras pas inscrit sur qui est 100 fois mieux que ce site de merde !

\- Mais c'est faux, ici c'est plus convivial et je peux mettre plein de couleurs dans le texte, contrairement à là-bas !

\- Ose tu contredire la Prophétie !?

\- Oui, j'ose !

\- Hérétique ! »

La pluie commença à s'abattre à l'intérieur de l'appartement, l'orage gronda, et un éclair frappa juste à coté, éclairant le visage de Robert qui cachait quelque chose dans sa main gauche.

Le Père de Shinichi ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, et son ennemi dégaina une grosse boule de neige qu'il lança devant lui, touchant le coeur de l'écrivain qui traversa le mur, l'espace et le temps.

Il se retrouva en 1978, dans sa salle de Maths, seul, avec son professeur Arvông Van Grüger qui tapa avec sa règle sur la table du petit garçon.

« Ich van tchong vroun freugt ! »

Il pointa du bout de l'objet la feuille où était inscrit en gros :

Souviens toi l'été dernier

Yusaku cria un bon coup en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Il tomba à genou, les larmes dans ses chaussons, et il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, cette fois ci il avait perdu.

« C'est bon, je vais m'inscrire sur ce site et poster ma fiction là bas ! »

Robert esquissa un petit sourire de vainqueur.

« Tu as appris la leçon, je vais maintenant te laisser, je dois aller farcir la voisine avec de la viande hachée. »

Il s'en alla, et notre célèbre auteur se releva en essayant de faire comme si il n'avait pas subi la plus grosse honte de sa vie.

Il prit à nouveau place sur le fauteuil et quitta la page où il était pour se rendre sur où il prit le temps de s'inscrire sous le pseudo Akai Gin car shiho88 était un pseudo déjà pris, pareil pour keilove.

Ceci fait, il alla sur la page pour importer les images, comme ça il ne perdait pas de temps.

Il rebascula ensuite sur Word et s'apprêtait à presser la touche ² quand une nouvelle voix vint interrompre son action.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de poster sur ce site de merde ! »

A nouveau il sursauta et alla de plaquer contre le mur pour voir que l'homme qui avait dit cette phrase était Paul Duquart de la DGSI qu'il ne connaissait pas, donc comment il savait tout ça !?

On s'en fout ! Car ce Paul prit la parole.

« Franchement, tu dois le poster sur , c'est vachement mieux !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Yusaku implosa cérébralement.


End file.
